My Beautiful Nightmare
by minako213
Summary: Warning : the target is an assassin hiding in this Class D not E . Timetravel Fic
1. Prologue

_It's your fault_

 _I hate you_

 _You Killed me_

 _there's another way_

 _there's a cure for it_

 _why?_

 _why did you kill me?_

 _do you hate me?_

 _What did I do ?_

 _well ..._

 _It's too late now_

 _because I hate YOU_

* * *

Nagisa POV

I woke up panting It's like I cant breath and it felt so real

I look around and I saw my alarm clock and it's 6:25 am and I get out of my bed to get ready to work in Paradise high

for some reason

I keep thinking about Koro-sensei

is he blaming me for his death?

Im guilty for my action now

No No this isnt the time to think about that now

I have to get ready for school

As I walk to the bathroom , the doorknob is surprisingly high for my reach and I realize that

 _I'm a Child_

* * *

Minako213- hey just tell me if I should make a couple in this story and this is my first assassination classroom fanfic hope you enjoy


	2. Chapter 1

Nagisa's pov

Mom is currently dressing me up like a girl while im thinking of strategy to save Koro-sensei for his betrayal from his soon to enemy (Student)

" **Nagisa! are you listening young lady?"**

 **"Y-yes Mom"**

 **"Good now to be a proper lady you must -"** she keep talking to no end about how to be a girl even thought im a boy in a first place .

"- **and that's how to be a proper lady . Now ! come Nagisa , let's go shopping"** she's having too much fun on this activities

since im a kid I have to follow her and pretend that I dont know what was happening

How did I endure this when I was a kid in my past life?

after this my mom drive us to a shopping mall for dress , shoes and stuff

then there's someone who's selling a balloons and I saw a yellow balloon with a smile emoji

I couldn't help but remember Koro-sensei

I tug my mom sleeve and point at a yellow balloon

" **Mom could you buy it?"** Mom smile at me and ask

" **why?"** and now I will say the magic word

" **Because it's cute"** and she squell

" **Oh my god my Baby is so cuteeee!"** as she hug me and buy it for me the I smile at her

" **Thank you Okaa-san"** to think that I will enjoy shopping with her once in a while then when we were shopping for more stuffs .

a certain man caught my Attention

Koro-sensei in a human body with his student

Human huh?

I look at my balloon and look at the human Koro-sensei

 _such a big coincidence we got here_

I notice that they are walking toward our way then I tried to look at mom while knowing they are coming near to us

then I let go of my Balloon and pretend that I accidentally let go

" **My BALLOON !"** as expected Koro-sensei got the balloon for me

" **here you go kid"** damn I almost cry just by see his face in front of me

" **You must be frightened that your balloon will go away"** I manage to control my emotion infront of him and then when he smile at me

 _I Know it is a FAKE smile_

to others they will not notice it's fake

in return I tug his sleeve and I gave him a big real Smile

 **" Im sorry for my daughter mistake"** my mom apologize while Koro-sensei remain silent until

" **Daughter? im sure this kid is a boy"**

 **"eh?! but she's a girl and look she's pretty isn't she?"** Koro-sensei gave me a sad smile or rather a pity?

" **Poor Kid"** his student said while I remain silent and the student of his is hugging me and I hug back ( I know it's his act) then Koro-sensei raise his brow looking at his Student then mom

" **Yes he is pretty indeed "** he just nod and mom irk

 **"ITS A SHE!"** Koro-sensei smirk

 **"Okay then as much as I want to tell the truth in your thick head of yours miss I must go let's go!"** must be his mission ? no way is it today where his student going to betray him? crap im scared what will happen to Koro-sensei? he will become an octopus alien again? there's so many possibility yet negative thoughts inside my brain

 **"oww my poor baby . Did that man scared you? lets go home so you can rest "** she gave me a caring smile and I just nod

this is a perfect chance to get ready and save Koro-sensei for danger

•••••••

" **Nagisa ! go to your room young lady and get your beauty sleep"**

 **"okay mom!"** I go to my room and change to my Pajama and pretend to sleep and wait until she check me im 'sleeping' already

then I make a toy bomb like terasaka did , a tranquilizer gun and another toy bomb that can break a metal which is enough for Koro-sensei to escape

now to the mansion where Koro-sensei is suppose to be

I run like an assassin could jump to place to place

Im in a forest near the Mansion

I saw his Student betrayal and Koro-sensei's poker face yet I wait for his Student to run

the Student notice me and he took his gun and almost shot me

 **"Come out whoever you are!"** I been found out huh?

I got out of my hiding place with my black hoodie on and a black mask even a black contact lenses

" **A kid?"** I dont care what he did I just throw my toy bomb (terasaka's bomb special XD ) in front of him

" **A toy bomb? Crap !"** as it explode it leaves an injury on him while Koro-sensei look at me

" **Who are you?"**

 **"I want to make a deal with you"**

 **"deal? What kind of deal?"**

 **"I want you to become a teacher in Kunigaoka Middle school in year 20** "** he look suprise but compose fastly and look at me seriously . he must be expecting something bad or worse thing in people's opinion

" **a teacher? why?"**

 **"because I want you to be a teacher simple as that"**

 **"and if I break the deal ? what will happen?"**

 **"nothing will happen . I just want you to become a teacher that's it"**

 **"I see . I agree I will become a teacher "** I smile and point the gun on Koro-sensei and pull the trigger by 5x

ofcourse it miss since he dodge all of that but the group of people behind him got shot and fell asleep

" **Go 4 meters back"** he just nod and throw a toy grenade and Koro-sensei got out but the reinforcement got here fast

I use my tranquilizer gun until it run out and thankfully we manage to escape

" **YOU THERE! GUY-"** I use my clap stunner to shut him up and not call for more trouble for us

" **that move . You're an assassin "** its not a question more like a statement

" **yeah . got a problem?"** to be honest my acting was a problem im having a hard time acting

" **I will ask a question again. who are you?"**

" **someone who save you."**

 **"..."**

I smirk behind my mask

sorry sensei I got influence by Karma

* * *

 _Minako213 - should I continue? please I want to hear your opinion Reader-san_


End file.
